DS1-Ch01: The Uprising
The Uprising (The Prince's Departure) is the first chapter of Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes. The main party characters; Prince Logan, Sir Ethan, Seer Sonia, Mighty Markus and Little Giles are introduced. Story The story begins with Logan's regular life in the Town of Exile, studying until his coronation within 2 month. But everything changes as monsters start invading the town just as his castle. Logan escapes thanks to Elias and his servants' stalling (and sacrifice) who then heads to Castle Sylvan for support, but ends up getting captured by Baron Drax revealing his betrayal and mastermind behind the monster invasion 10 years ago. Logan was imprisoned until Sir Ethan rescues him and joins the resistance to confront Drax. Walkthrough #'Exile:' Move around, explore the town, talk to everyone. You can't leave through the south exit (guards following Elias's orders), so sneak through the secret hole, courtesy of Fergus. #'Field:' Explore and battle Greenslimes. (Don't enter the Who Cave yet). #'Exile:' Go back through the secret hole where Elias busts you. Go to bed after a long day until the raid event happens (Royal Blade, Royal Armor, and Royal Plate automatically equipped), and leave to Castle Sylvan. #'Who Cave:' Level up, earn money and items. Use the torch and be warned, there's a time limit until the torch dims. (at the near top): Healing Herb #'Sylvan:' Talk to the guards triggering an event until you are brought to the palace dungeon (all Royal equipment confiscated). Wait 10-15 seconds till Ethan arrives and joins the party. Equip Logan with the knife given and sneak out through the northernmost exit to the TOWN of Sylvan. Then follow as instructed to go east to the town of Revere, where the Resistance HQ is located. ##While in Sylvan, go down into the castle and in one of the west rooms, an old man will provide spells. ##In town, all stores are currently closed for the coronation, but speak with the owner of the southeast store who will secretly give a DETOXIN. #'Revere:' Go to Resistance HQ underneath Priest Mackenzie's chapel where you'll meet the leader, Aryn (Elias' brother) and her granddaughter, Sonia. The party can rest here for free. ##In the northwest corner of the town is Markus, a Level 7 spellcaster. He joins the party when Logan reaches Level 6. Keep battling to the point and earn enough money for items available. #'The Pits:' You'll learn from the Resistance about the miners there as slave captives. Defeat the Level 11 Commander (LV9 recommended for party), and the escaped miners join the Resistance and Giles joins the party #'Revere:' Return to Resistance HQ to rest for the next day where Operation: Sylvan Liberation approaches. Follow everyone to Sylvan, head to the castle and Drax' quarters is the room with four doors and a stairway in the middle. Defeat the 5 pairs of Sentinels guarding the room, and approach Drax. Starting from the left, defeat all his guards (6 Sentinel pairs and a commander). Then as Drax escapes, pursue him all the way as he eventually escapes. Aftermath After defeating all the sentinels and their commanders, Drax retreats from Farlayne and thereby liberating the kingdom. *'BONUS:' All party member receives 250 EPs. Notes/Trivia *The OVA is based on this chapter from the prologue to the rescue of Queen Sylvia in the end. *The chapter introduces the basics of the game. Category:Dragon Slayer Chapters